


Why Am I Just A Pretty Face?

by fireflyrose_17



Series: Original Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Image, Poetry, hopefully its good, how girls are just objects, i wrote this all in one take, idk - Freeform, talking about catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyrose_17/pseuds/fireflyrose_17
Summary: Why am I just a pretty face?Because girls are just objects to be admired, adored.





	Why Am I Just A Pretty Face?

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a slam poem, or spoken word, about how in the eyes of many men, girls are just objects. Catcalling is supposed to be a compliment, and we aren't supposed to be able to stand up for ourselves.  
> I wrote this all in one take, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Why am I just a pretty face?   
Every day I wake up. I get dressed knowing that one wrong article of clothing could result in a penalty, a “wrongdoing”,  
So i carefully tailor my outfit, as we all do.   
Measuring by the inch, by the centimeter, just to meet the expectations that society has put on girls.  
We can’t show our midriff. No shoulders, no shorts or skirts above our knees, no shirts with a neckline a certain amount of inches past our collarbone.  
Why is it that when just a bit of a girl’s shoulders are showing, it’s “impeding” the boys’ learning.  
Yet when a boy wears a tank top and has his pants slouching down past his butt, no one cares.  
Because we are just objects; not people.  
We are sweet things, candy that can be devoured whenever someone pleases to, whenever a man wants to take a bite of us.  
Because no means yes; and stop means go.  
Why am I just a pretty face?  
Because girls are just objects to be admired, adored.   
You are just a pretty face; big boobs, big butt, thin waist, thigh gap.  
It’s a compliment, right?  
Because heaven forbid that we go against society, we say “I don’t want a man.”  
Yet when you do, when you accept a man’s advances, you are called names.  
Slut. Whore. Bitch. Skank.  
Because heaven forbid that you sleep with a man.  
And you’re not supposed to be smart if you’re just a pretty face; then you’re a geek, a nerd, a teacher’s pet.  
Because you can’t be smart and pretty.  
If you walk down the street, and a man calls out all the things he wants to do to you, do to your body, it’s a compliment. Right?  
You’re not supposed to fight back, you’re not supposed to stand up for yourself.  
Because you’re just a pretty face.  
You’re an object. We are objects.  
Women and girls are taught to never walk alone at night, to always be wary of men on the street.  
Because we are candy to be devoured.  
Do you think we have a choice?  
No. We don’t. We don’t have a choice. And that’s bullshit.  
But we don’t have that choice; we can say “please, stop” as much as we want, but our pleas will fall on deaf and unhearing ears,  
Because no means yes, and stop means go.  
So we spend our days measuring our shirts, our sleeves, our skirts.  
We are taught by society that if a man says something about your body, you should accept it, because it’s a compliment.  
You have a nice ass. I’d tap that. You’ve got big titties.  
And we sit quietly, and don’t say a word, because we are taught that that is wrong; that we are not supposed to be able to stand up for ourselves.  
So boys will be boys; or so we’re told.  
Because no means yes, and stop means go.


End file.
